Turkey, Stuffing, and a Twitchy Ferret
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: One-Shot. The old gang is reunited at Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley's. Old memories, new ones, and a few unsuspected surprises... After all, it is Christmas. This one's for you, Jo!


A/N: Oh-My-God! Guys, I got a laptop for Christmas! That's means more updating! Yay! 

Anyways, I had hoped to have this fic up by Christmas Eve, but then I got grounded from the computer. So I've written this in my new laptop and I worked on it Christmas night and all the way through until 4:13 A.M.!!!! on December 26. THE NEXT DAY. Lolz. Anyways, here it is. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I guess, except Vanessa and all the kids, I think. 

Summary: It's Christmas and everyone has come together at Ginny and Draco's for dinner. They're remembering old times and creating new ones. And just as an extra note, everyone except Molly and Arthur are Aurors. I didn't really feel the need to mention it in the story so I'm mentioning it now. :D 

This is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Hope it's not too long. ;)

And I have to give all the credit in the world to Eruantane for giving me the idea for Draco's fortune, inspired completely by the fortune of our dear friend, Zack. ;D

Enjoy! And please Read and REVIEW!!!!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Turkey, Stuffing, and a Twitchy Ferret

" Hey, Gin? Could you pass the pumpkin juice?"

" Oh, give up the Kool-Aid Weasley! You're twenty-five years old!"

" No one asked _you _Malfoy."

" Ahh… Good times, good times…"

" Shut up, Granger, ya filthy little Mu- Ow! Gin! What was that for?! I was only joking! Oh, for God's sake, Potter! Sit down!"

            Harry Potter dropped laughing back into his seat at one end of the large dining table. It was Christmas and everyone had come together for dinner at Ginny and Draco's- Malfoy Manor. 

            Draco was rubbing his arm and giving Ginny a fake hurt expression while she smiled and giggled at him. Harry's laughter was slowing down and Ron was pouring himself some pumpkin juice, a good-natured smile on his freckled face. Hermione was smiling as she watched Draco and Ginny together: Draco had stopped rubbing his arm and was now laughing with Ginny and whispering quietly in her ear, the last of which had got him another smack on the arm. 

            Harry looked at his wife watching them and smiled to himself. This was one of the best Christmases any of them had ever had. Everyone was there. 

            At one end of the table sat Draco, expertly sipping his red wine and watching Ginny. Ginny sat on Draco's right, and beside her was Luna. Down the table from there it was: Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Blaise, Percy, Penelope, Colin, Vanessa, Charlie, Remus and Tonks. Harry himself sat at the end of the table and to his left sat Hermione. From there and back up the long table to Draco it was: Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Fred, Alicia, George, Angelina, Hannah, Marcus, Padma, Seamus, Pansy, and last, but certainly not least, Ron. 

            _Good Lord, this is a friggin' big table, _thought Harry absently. 

            He looked around at everyone. 

            Draco was still watching Ginny, and she was talking excitedly with Luna, Pansy and Ron. Pansy and Ron were married with three girls- two red headed twins, Winifred and Georgia, and one dark blonde, Daisy. _No one _had seen that coming. It was hardly expected that Gryffindor Ronald Weasley and Slytherin Pansy Parkinson would ever have a civilized conversation, let alone get married and have kids. 

            Harry switched his gaze to Neville, who was talking with Dean and Seamus about Quidditch. Neville and Luna were married with a boy, Dennis, and one girl, Cho. Harry smiled at their children's names. 

            Dean had married Parvati and they had one boy: Taylor. Seamus had married Padma right out of Hogwarts and they had two children: a boy, Oliver, and a girl, Katie. Harry smiled at their children's names as well. 

            Padma, Parvati and Hannah were talking together about how they had decorated their homes. Hannah and her husband were another unlikely match. Hannah was happily married to the notorious Slytherin, Marcus Flint, and they had one daughter, Susan, and two sons, Justin and Cedric. Somehow Hannah Abbott had been able to tame the wild Slytherin with her caring Hufflepuff traits and they were happy together. They had married three months after she had divorced her first husband, Terry Boot. At the moment Marcus was staring calmly at his wine glass and occasionally smiling at what Hannah was saying. 

            Sitting across from Hannah was Lavender, although her and her own husband only had eyes for each other. Another one no one had ever expected: Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini. They were facing each other, smiling and giggling occasionally, talking quietly with each other. The two were head over heels and the proud parents of two boys: Terence and Malcolm. 

            Angelina, Penelope and Alicia were talking together across their husbands. Penelope was laughing as Angelina and Alicia told endless stories of household disasters. Angelina had married George and they had two red headed sons, Bill and Lee. Alicia had married Fred and they had red headed triplets: Adam, Robert and Arthur. Penelope had of coursed married Percy. Everyone had expected it and everyone was happy for them. After two miscarriages they had finally been blessed with their daughter, Gabriella. 

            George, Fred, Colin and Percy were talking around their wives about how the shop was doing and Harry smiled at the ever changing expressions of Percy's pointed face. Colin was generally quiet, but still he smiled and talked with the others. 

            Harry's eyes moved then to Fleur and Vanessa. They were talking about their children and occasionally Fleur would mention Bill. They had married and she had given birth to their daughters, Anna and Molly. 

            Vanessa had met Charlie in Romania when she had moved there to study dragons herself. They had met when she went to visit a friend who was working in the same area as Charlie and they were introduced (unaware to the fact that their friends were planning to hook them up) and eventually they fell in love and were married, having two sons: David and Joseph, both named after two of their friends who'd been killed by dragons. 

            Arthur and Molly were there as well. Arthur was talking with Charlie about dragons and his work and Remus was listening intently. Harry watched Remus for a few moments. He still looked young and alive but his hair was flecked now with more gray than before. Harry felt tears prick his eyes. Remus was his reminder of his parents, Lily and James, and also of his godfather and only real father figure he'd ever known, Sirius Black. But he was also a reminder that they were all right. Harry missed them all terribly, but he was happy to still have Remus, who had probably without knowing it taken on the role of father in Harry's life himself.  

            Harry blinked back the tears that threatened and looked at Molly, Hermione and Tonks, who were exchanging recipes and family stories. 

            Remus and Tonks were now married as well. No one had really so much expected it as hoped for it. Both were perfect for each other. They were both Aurors and Remus made Tonks feel loved and protected while she did the same for him, as well as bringing a bit of excitement to his life, which he'd thought he'd lost forever. They had two sons themselves: Sirius and James. 

            Harry's eyes pricked with tears again and he smiled, forever grateful of Remus Lupin. 

            He blinked back the tears once more and looked at Hermione. Over the years she too had changed. She was slightly thinner now than she used to be and her frizzy brown masses of hair were now silky curls and ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. They had been married for four years and they had one child: a dark haired little girl- Lily Virginia Potter. He smiled. She meant the absolute world to him. The name was Hermione's idea and he remembered how happy he had been. Her middle name was Virginia after her godmother, Ginny. Draco was her godfather and Harry knew he cared for her as well. 

            Draco looked away from Ginny and down to the other end of the table at Harry. He watched his emerald eyes look at everyone and occasionally smile. Draco noticed twice that Harry's eyes seemed to well up for a moment or two before he would smile again and blink them away. 

            " All right, Potter?" Draco called over the babble. Harry looked up and nodded. He gave Draco a smile that said plainly, _thank you. _Draco smiled and nodded. He lifted his wine glass to Harry and Harry did the same. Then both men winked and sipped their wine. 

            After he set down his glass, Draco looked around at everyone himself. He smiled sadly. 

            The War was over and the Dark Lord had fallen. They had been victorious, mostly because of Harry. But they all felt the loss for those that didn't make it. Those that could not be saved, but had fought with their full hearts all the same. 

            The Weasleys had lost Bill and they had nearly lost Charlie as well, but he had been able to pull through. Fleur wasn't as talkative as she had once been and she missed Bill terribly.  

            Colin had lost his younger brother Dennis and he no longer had that bright excitement about him. He was usually quiet these days and kept to himself, for he had also lost his girlfriend, Cho Chang. The two had been dating not even a year before she was taken from him. 

            The Gryffindors had lost two dear friends during the battle. They had lost Katie Bell and her fiancé, Oliver Wood. Oliver had asked Katie to marry him the day before he had died, saying that if anything were to happen to him, she had to know how much he loved her. Oliver had died in Katie's arms at the hand of the Dark Lord himself, trying to protect her. After the last of Oliver's life left him, Voldemort had killed Katie as well. 

            Draco knew that Oliver and Katie's deaths were two that had really hit Harry hard. Their deaths were so much like that of his parents that he was hurt even more when everyone learned later from Alicia that Katie had been pregnant.

            Another friend the Gryffindors had lost was lively and mischievous Lee Jordan. Fred and George, having lost their best friend and fellow prankster, took his death harder than most. 

            The Hufflepuffs had lost three dear friends: Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan. Hannah missed Ernie and Susan dearly, seeing as they had been her best friends through Hogwarts. Susan and Justin had been dating when they were killed. 

            Though he was not lost during the battle, but taken before the War began, Cedric Diggory was still missed incredibly by his schoolmates. Harry and Cho especially. Colin had been able to help Cho get through and move on, but nothing would ever be able to fix the small crack in Harry's heart that was Cedric's death. To this day everyone knew he still felt the guilt of it weighing him down. But through the support of his friends he was becoming more accepting of it. Cedric was in a better place, as they all had told him, and he knew it wasn't Harry's fault. For the most part, it had helped. 

The Slytherins had suffered the loss of many. Draco had lost his close friend Malcolm Baddock and Marcus had lost his friend Terence Higgs. They had also lost Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, along with Vincent's wife, Millicent Bulstrode. 

Draco hadn't cared much for the deaths of Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent. They had been fighting alongside the Dark Lord. Draco would have been too, but he rebelled against Lucius and the others and joined the Good to battle Evil. 

He remembered Malcolm's death the clearest. Malcolm had been fighting for Voldemort, having not been able to get out of it, but during the battle he had surprised his colleagues and Draco most of all, when he leapt in front of Draco- who had been lying on the ground- and protected him. Malcolm had died in Draco's arms and the last thing he ever said to Draco was that he was sorry and he would understand if Draco never forgave him. But Draco did, and Malcolm smiled one last time before he closed his eyes. 

But hitting the former Hogwarts students the most, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione, was the fall of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He had been loved by many and respected by all. When he fell, also at the hand of the Dark Lord himself, all hope seemed to be lost. If Albus Dumbledore was dead, what hope did they have of defeating Voldemort? No one had known. Not even Harry as the anger and hate and guilt and loss boiled up inside of him. Draco had watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived became The-Boy-Who-Avenged. Harry had lost too many friends, mentors, and family in the battle and he wouldn't let Voldemort take any more of them away from him. 

The Dark Lord had fallen at the hands of a nineteen-year-old boy. 

The world was safe once more. Voldemort was gone and Harry Potter was the hero of the Wizarding World.

Draco smiled. He remembered when Harry Potter had been his arch nemesis. Now he was one of his closest friends. After he had fallen for Virginia Weasley and she had shown him what life was worth, he had rebelled against Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters, deciding that if any of the good in the world was worth fighting for, she was. 

He looked at Ginny and smiled. She was laughing with Luna who was looking slightly tipsy, although she hadn't gotten through a quarter of her half-glass of wine. 

            Yes, they had lost many friends, but they lived on through their children, as well as themselves.

            Draco took another sip of his wine as he watched Ginny. His eyes traveled over her slim figure in her black pants and white blouse, her long, shiny crimson hair, deep green eyes… Oh yes, he was completely in love…

            " Uncle Draco?" 

            He was brought back to reality at the sound of the sweet, tiny voice. He looked to his left to find empty air. He looked down and his silver gaze landed upon a pair of baby blue eyes and a head of flaming red hair. It was one of Ron's twins, Georgia. He smiled at the little girl. She blushed. Draco was constantly teased that his nieces all had crushes on him. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous. 

            " What is it, sweetie?" He asked. She held up a small box to him. 

            " Can you please open this, Uncle Draco?" She asked. " The latch is stuck." 

            He recognized the box as the one Vanessa and Charlie had given her earlier when they had all exchanged gifts. He smiled at Georgia. " Sure, sweetie." He gently took the box from her small fingers and carefully popped open the latch. He handed it back to her and she smiled up at him. 

            " Thank you, Uncle Draco," she said happily and she threw her arms around his waist, surprising him, and gave him a tight hug before running out of the room to join the other children in the next room where they were all playing. He laughed and picked up his wine glass once more to take a sip. 

            " That was sweet, Draco," came a melodic voice. He looked up and smiled at Penelope before realizing that the sweet voice had come from Fred. The table burst out laughing. Draco soon set down his glass and joined them. 

            " That really was sweet though, Draco." It had really been Penelope speaking this time. 

            Draco simply smiled and Ginny smiled at him. 

            " You do have quite a way with children, though," said Marcus. Ginny smiled at him. 

            " Did you know," she began, " that if we ever have a girl, Draco said he wanted to name her Delores? But _I _said-"

            " But Ginny wouldn't have it," Draco promptly cut her off and raised his wine glass to his lips. 

            Everyone burst into laughter again. Draco smiled and set the glass down. Ginny hit his arm lightly as she laughed. 

            " Careful, Malfoy," called George, " or Hermione's likely to slap you round the face again." 

            Draco and Hermione laughed louder than anyone as they remembered their third year. 

            " Yeah," agreed Ron between giggles, " we wouldn't want you to shriek like a little girl and miss the turkey." 

            Draco pulled a straight face and watched his wine swirl around his glass as he twirled it between his fingers. " You aching for another go with them slugs, Weasley?" He asked casually. 

            Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and everyone laughed, also remembering the incident between Draco and Hermione in their second year. 

            " You know Draco," Hermione spoke up, " a lot of these little rows seem to happen between you and me." 

            Draco smiled and lifted his glass to her. " Ah, you know I love ya, Granger." She laughed and raised her glass to him as well. 

            " I know Draco, darling," she joked back to him. Everyone had another good-natured laugh. " Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. Everyone watched curiously as she reached into the bag beside her chair. When she brought her hands back up, there was a plastic grocery bag clutched between them. " Harry and I have brought a treat for everyone," she said happily as she opened the bag. " Both coming from the Muggle world, we were able to get a bunch of fortune cookies for everyone." She smiled and started to pass them around. Draco picked his up and started to unwrap it. 

            " Gin brought some of these home once," he said. 

            " Yeah," she agreed. " Daddy got them for us one time." 

            Draco nodded. " Ya know," he said, " if you add 'in bed' to the end of your fortune, no matter what it is, it'll make sense?" 

            Harry laughed. " Well let's try it then," he said. Everyone opened their cookie packages and a few read theirs aloud for all to hear.

            " Okay," said Hermione, " I'll start. Mine says, 'You have a great imagination…in bed.'" Everyone erupted with laughter. 

            " My, you must be having an eventful marriage, Harry," said George cheerfully. Everyone laughed again. 

            " And what does _yours_ say, George?" Asked Hermione in a smug voice.

            George slid hid fortune out of his cookie. " It says…" he began. " 'Your winsome smile has won you a lot of friends…in bed.'" 

            " Oh really?" Asked Angelina. The table broke into laughter again. 

            Harry pulled his open, still shaking with laughter. " Mine says, 'You shall profit greatly…in bed.'" Hermione shot her hand up to cover her mouth as she shrieked with laughter. Everyone else soon joined her. 

            " Congratulations, Potter," called Draco, raising his glass to Harry for the second time that night. Harry raised his shakily into the air as he laughed uncontrollably. 

            " What does yours say, Ginny?" Asked Hermione. Everyone quieted themselves to giggling as Ginny unfolded the small piece of paper. 

            " ' You are not as innocent as you appear…in bed.'" Her slight shoulders began to shake with laughter. 

            Draco suddenly stood up. " Well! Thank you all for coming, and if I may now direct you-" He was cut off as the table erupted with joyous laughter once more. He started laughing himself and dropped back down into his seat. He took another sip from his glass.

             " What about you, Longbottom?" Asked Marcus.

            Neville clumsily opened his fortune. " It says, 'You're living life in the fast lane. Try to keep up…in bed.'"

            Draco spit his wine back into his glass. Everyone was doubled over in laughter once more. Ginny was clapping her hands loudly. 

            " Way to go Luna!" She laughed.

            There was no hope in taking another sip. Draco simply put his glass down and laughed with everyone else at the dining table. 

            " What does yours say, Draco?" Asked Lavender. 

            Draco took a breath and opened his fortune. " 'Believe in yourself. You're as strong as an ox…in bed.'"

            There wasn't a single person in the room whose stomach wasn't sore by the end of the round of laughter that followed Draco's hilarious fortune. Ginny slipped from her chair to the floor where she sat on her knees, one hand on the floor to keep her up and one hand on her small stomach. After a few minutes, she was finally able to pull herself slowly back up into her chair. 

            " Do you have any idea how offensively I could have taken that?" Laughed Draco.  

            At that moment, all the children suddenly ran into the room. Harry picked up Lily and set her on his lap when she ran up to him and his wife. " What is it, Lily?" He asked her. It was Daisy who answered. She was standing between Pansy and Ron and holding her mother's hand in an excited manner. 

            " We have something to show all of you!" She said in her high, superior voice. 

            _Was no one listening when I said that one Pansy was quite enough? _Thought Draco, amused. He suddenly remembered the small scar on his left shin. _Never mind. _

            " Can you come into da libbing woom?" Threw in Dennis from beside Neville. 

            " Aww…" Ginny couldn't help but say quietly to herself. He was just so cute!

            " Please, Uncle Draco?" Asked Georgia from Draco's side. Draco looked at her wide, pleading eyes. He placed his hands on the arms of his chair, raised his eyebrows and looked around at everyone. They simply stared back. It was Draco's house, it was Draco's call. He shrugged. Everyone else did the same before pushing back their chairs and following Ginny and Draco into the 'libbing woom', many carrying their wine glasses, Draco included. 

            Everyone found a place, either on the couches, chairs, floor, or simply standing. The children were all whispering excitedly to each other. 

            " What've we gotten ourselves into?" Fred muttered to Alicia out of the corner of his mouth. She slapped his arm. 

            The adults watched as the kids pulled up a box and a few other small props. 

            " What are they up to?" Harry wondered aloud. 

            " Shh…" replied Hermione quietly, placing a hand on his arm. " Just watch, honey." 

            Ginny looked down as she felt someone tugging on the bottom of her blouse. She stood beside the couch with Draco standing behind her. The small hands tugging her shirt belonged to Seamus and Padma's daughter, Katie. Ginny crouched down and smiled at the little girl. " What is it, love?"

            Katie pointed at the ceiling above their props. " Auntie Ginny make curtains?" She asked. Ginny smiled and reached for her wand. She had slid it into her belt loop before dinner. She stood and pointed her wand where Katie was pointing with her tiny fingers. In a few seconds she had two long curtains hanging from the stone ceiling. 

            Soon Winifred was calling for silence and everyone was getting in their final positions. Winifred stood in front of the closed curtains and everyone waited with as much patience as they had for her to begin. Finally, she quietly cleared her throat. 

            " Welcome, everybody. Can you all see me?" Everyone nodded. " Can you all, hear me?" Everyone but Ron nodded again. He grabbed Pansy's arm frantically. 

            " She sounds just like Lockhart!" He said in an alarmingly high voice. Pansy slapped his arm.

            " We have now," Winifred continued, " for your… for your…" She wrinkled her small, freckled nose as she tried to remember what she was supposed to say. 

            " Vooing pweasure!" Came the hiss from behind the curtain. Everyone smiled and Winifred blushed. 

            " Oh, yeah…" She said quietly. The little five-year-old cleared her throat once more. " We have now, for your viewing pleasure, our play. I give you," she spread her arms and indicated the curtains for effect, " the incredible, the stupendous, the hilarious, the UN-forgettable," she paused for more effect, " amazing bouncing ferret himself!" 

            Draco choked on his wine.

            Winifred stepped out of the way and the curtains were drawn clumsily back. Standing atop the box was George and Angelina's youngest son, Lee. He had a small yellow basket covering his flaming head and it quite remarkably resembled Draco's slicked back hair of his school days. Lee stood proud and tall and raised his tiny fist in the air. 

            " I am the mighty and powerful Draco!" He said. He looked toward his audience and twisted his face into an exaggerated impression of the famous Malfoy smirk. Everyone laughed lightly and Lee returned to his act. " Bow before me, Mudbloods!" 

            " Hey!" Said George sharply.

            " Sorry, Dad!" Said Lee quickly. 

            The play continued on, and ended with Malcolm standing atop the box, holding a broom above his head as a sword, and playing Harry when he killed the Basilisk in his second year. Everyone applauded as the curtains were pulled shut. Just before they were closed fully, Dennis, pulling one of them, tripped over it and brought the entire thing down with him. The adults laughed as Luna glided over to help her son. When everything was cleaned up, everyone returned to their places on the couches and wherever they had been, as the children gathered around to hear the praise for their performance. During the talking and hugs and kisses, Ron's daughter Daisy found her way over to Harry. 

            " Uncle Harry?" She asked. Everyone fell silent and leaned in to hear what the usually loud and upfront four-year-old had to say. Harry smiled at her kindly. 

            " Yes, Daisy?" He answered. The little dark blonde girl tugged on her skirt shyly. 

            " Can you tell us about one of your adventures?" She suddenly blurted out. 

            Harry was slightly surprised. He looked at Hermione. She was smiling broadly and her eyes seemed glassy, as though tears were forming around the dark orbs. She nodded encouragingly and Harry smiled. 

            " Sure. Why not." 

            Daisy's face lit up and all the children rushed to find a good spot to sit on the floor in front of Harry, who was sitting on the floor himself. 

            He smiled at them all and got into a more comfortable position with Lily on his lap, staring in wonder and awe at her father's face. 

            " Shall we begin with our first year?" He asked Hermione.

            " We?"

            " Of course! I can't tell them all by myself! The other heroes need to have their part as well in the telling." He smiled at his wife and at his brother, Ron. Though they were not related by blood or marriage, the bond between the two men was so strong, nothing could ever hope of breaking it. 

            And with that, the stories began. 

            " Draco?"

            Draco looked to his right and saw Ginny looking at him anxiously. He took her hand carefully. 

            " What's wrong, love?" He asked in a worried tone. 

            She squeezed his hand and nodded towards a door that led to a little-used sitting room. The two slipped out of the room unnoticed, as everyone was watching their children, who were simply enraptured in Harry's tales. 

            Ginny pulled Draco through to the other side of the sitting room, by the other door that led to the Entrance Hall of the Manor. She stopped beside an overstuffed armchair and turned to face Draco. 

            " You may want to sit down," she said quietly, gesturing towards the chair. 

            Draco dropped reluctantly into the chair. He took Ginny's hands in his own and pulled her so that she was standing between his knees. He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her face. What was wrong?

            " What is it, Gin?" He asked. 

            They both turned their heads back towards the door through which they had come when they heard Ron exclaim loudly, " I did NOT scream like a girl!" 

            They looked back at each other, ignoring Ron's squeaky voice. 

            " What is it?" Draco repeated. 

            Ginny bit her bottom lip and took his right hand in both her own. He watched their hands as she slowly brought his up and rested it gently against her stomach. He felt the cool smooth fabric of her blouse beneath his palm and looked up at her questioningly. She let her full lips slowly spread into a smile. Draco opened his mouth as though to speak, then shut it again, confused. He searched her face and she giggled. Understanding and realization slowly washed over him. 

            " Are you…" he said quietly. Ginny laughed and his silver eyes grew wide. " I'm going to…" He couldn't form words. Ginny nodded excitedly. She laughed as Draco suddenly leapt to his feet, his hands still placed protectively on her hips, his eyes still open wide. His mouth was open wide as well and he let some of his laughter escape as he smiled and stared at Ginny, the joy of the moment almost unbelievable. Ginny's smile was brighter than it had ever been. Draco suddenly lifted her above his head and spun her around as he laughed and smiled, happier than he'd ever felt. " This is incredible!" Ginny laughed with him and he pulled her into a tight embrace, her feet never touching the floor. He held her with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her and spun her around again. 

            Harry looked up and craned his neck to see into the next room, barely listening to what Hermione was saying. He could just see inside the doorway and he raised his eyebrows as he saw Draco and Ginny pass by the door, Draco spinning Ginny around and her laughing joyfully. Harry suddenly noticed the quiet. He looked and realized that everyone was watching the happy couple. 

            " She told 'im!" Whispered Fleur happily in her adorable French accent. 

            " Told him what?" Asked Dean. Every woman in the room turned and gave Dean a look that plainly said the answer was obvious. The little girls in the room were all doing it as well, imitating their mommies with an eerie accuracy. " Oh, right," said Dean, looking at his feet. " Women just know." He voice sounded rehearsed. All the females gave him sarcastic smiles and turned back to the sitting room door. Harry marveled at the attitude showing from his three-year-old daughter. 

            Suddenly, Draco ran into the room, Ginny left to her laughter back in the sitting room. Draco's cheeks were flushed with excitement and his smile couldn't possibly have gotten any wider. A few strands of his well managed bleached locks had come loose and were dangling in front of his eyes, making him annoyingly handsome to every man in the room, as he could be a complete mess and still look good. He was breathing heavily and everyone in the room could feel the joy radiating from his body. The women all had tears in their eyes, as they all apparently knew what all the fuss was about. 

            " I'm going to be a _father!_" He said ecstatically. 

            " Oh, is that all?" Said Remus sarcastically as they all watched Draco hop excitedly from foot to foot. 

            " I'm going to be a father!" He repeated before turning and running back into the sitting room. " I'm going to be a father!" He lifted Ginny above his head and spun her around again. " Woo-hoo-hoo!" 

            Harry laughed at his friend's uncontained joy. 

            Draco and Ginny stumbled into the room, their arms locked around each other. 

            " Can you believe it?" Asked Draco incredulously. 

            The women were suddenly all on their feet and flooding towards Ginny. Draco got out of the way and reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand as she was swallowed up by the hoard of females. The men were on their feet as well and they all walked over to congratulate Draco. 

            " We were starting to worry about you, Malfoy," joked Ron. 

            " Yeah," agreed Neville. " You finally get to know what its like."

            " You're the last ones, Draco," said Seamus. " Feels good, don't it?"

            Draco nodded happily. 

            " Yeah, it's great," said Fred. " I mean, sure, you do have to give up a few things. Your will to live…" He trailed off as they all laughed heartily. 

            " It's brilliant news, Malfoy," said Colin with a kind smile. " Congratulations." 

            Everyone followed suit and started to congratulate Draco. Soon they started to float towards Ginny a bit to congratulate her as well. Draco quickly caught her arm and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to everyone around her. The women found Draco. Molly threw her arms around him and the other women quickly said their congrats and gave their blessings before returning to Ginny. A few of the men gave Draco sympathetic looks, trying desperately to hold back their smiles, as Molly squeezed the air from his body. 

            Soon Draco and Harry found themselves standing alone to one side. 

            Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders. " Congratulations, Malfoy, it's wonderful." 

            Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders as well. " Yeah, it's amazing. And to think we're both getting something out of all this joy." 

            Harry smiled agreeably before his mind actually processed what Draco had said. He looked at him, confused. " What do you mean we're both getting something?"

            Draco looked at Harry and laughed. " You didn't really think I was going to raise your godchild without you knowing it, did you?" 

            Harry laughed. " Are you serious, Draco?"

            Draco simply smiled. That was all the answer Harry needed. 

            " Thanks!" said Harry happily. " And Ginny's alright with it?" He asked. Draco didn't have to answer that either. Just then, there was a joyful shriek from the other side of the room. Draco and Harry looked up to see Hermione hugging Ginny and jumping up and down happily at the same time, and Ginny trying to stay on her feet. 

            Draco and Harry laughed and shared a friendly hug before following everyone as Ginny shouted over the babble, " Let's go back into the dining room!" 

            Everyone filed back in and returned to their seats at the table. 

            When he was sure everyone was comfortable, Harry picked up his wine glass and stood up. All eyes turned to him and he swallowed. He hated being the center of attention. 

            " Um… First of all, congratulations, from all of us. It's great news. Uh…Tonight has been wonderful," he began. " The food, the drinks, the laughter… We've all talked, gotten reacquainted, met the offspring…" He paused as there was a small round of light laughter. He smiled nervously. He was quite lousy at this. " I'm just joking. They're all wonderful kids, great senses of humor, and I can predict a few actors- oh, sorry, Ron! That's your job." There was another round of laughter and smiles. There was nothing Ron could do but smile as well. He knew he was doomed to be teased for the rest of his life because of his seeing abilities. Draco had called him Mother Love and Gypsy Queen on more than a few occasions. 

            Harry's speech continued. " But there has been a lot of laughter and smiles tonight. It's by far the best Christmas I've ever had, personally. So," he raised his glass and everyone stood up and lifted their own. " Here's to the memories we've shared and to many more I'm sure will come." Everyone smiled. " To Draco and Ginny." 

            " To Draco and Ginny." Everyone echoed. 

            Before anyone could lift their glasses to their mouths, Draco lifted his again. " To Lily and James." 

            Harry stopped with his glass millimeters from his lips. He felt tears prick his eyes for the third time that night and he smiled gratefully at Draco. Hermione's own eyes were shiny as she and everyone else lifted their glasses again.

            " To Lily and James."

            Before anyone even moved, Remus spoke. " To Padfoot." 

            Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco stared at Remus. He was smiling at Harry as best he could, his gray eyes glazed with tears. Harry knew that soon he wouldn't be able to hold back his own. A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek and Ginny had a tearful gaze as well. Even Mrs. Weasley was getting emotional. Everyone raised their glasses once more, higher than before. 

            " To Padfoot." 

            Everyone sipped their wine in memory of their dear friends. They knew they weren't only drinking to Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black. They weren't only drinking to Draco and Ginny's unborn child. They were drinking also to Bill Weasley, Dennis Creevey, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Cedric Diggory, Malcolm Baddock, Terence Higgs, and Albus Dumbledore. They drank to all who were lost in the War, the Good and the Evil. They drank to themselves and everything they'd had and shared together. They drank to their children and the memories and times they would come to one day share with each other and pass on to their own children. They drank to Life: the gifts it gave and those it took away. They drank to its lessons. To its myths and legends. They drank to peace, joy, laughter, and love.

            Everyone placed their glasses on the table and sat back down in their seats. But Draco remained standing, as did Ginny. Draco slipped his arm around her waist and smiled. 

            " Happy Christmas everyone."

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
